Silence
by Royal Amphitrite
Summary: There many different kinds of silence, and Mabel can't tell if this is a good one.


Mabel had never been more terrified in her life. Sure, there was that one time with the weird man-gnomes, and the time her nerdy twin had somehow gotten possessed by a dream demon. But, those things couldn't compare to this. Comparing things like that was like comparing a mouse to a bear, saying they were the same size.

She couldn't _hear_ anything. Not a breath, or a pulse, or maybe a grumpy old man's voice complaining about how only ungrateful people needed refunds because, well, he was completely _out_ of it. Nothing.

She had heard of this fear before, when Ford had done nothing too. Made no sound.

Dipper had been there that time. She found him in the corner crying his eyes out and whispering jumbled words that even he himself said he couldn't understand. His exact words had been 'If only he made a _sound_ '.

Silence.

The word was something to be afraid itself. Silence was unnerving, uncomfortable. Unexpected. But every blue moon it was enjoyable. Soft and friendly. Maybe even loving.

But right now, it was the exact opposite.

And Mabel _hated_ it.

Tears were forming in her eyes. Transparent, salty water, that made you curse every time it was obvious one had fell off your face. A heart clenching pain was making its way through her soul every time she would listen and hear _nothing_.

Mabel looked everywhere around the room, everywhere but his _eyes_.

She couldn't meet the eyes of a dead person.

Glass breaking was a startling thing, especially when you could hear it breaking form behind you.

"Wha-what…?" Her twins voice wasn't unwavering. It sounded sad and frightened. Like hers would be if she were to speak. Mabel took in her appearance, her hands and shirt was covered in blood, and tear tracks were freshly made on her cheeks. Her grunkles body was in her arms as she shivered.

Dipper dropped to his knees beside her. His face turned angry as he looked at the body in her arms. "Mabel…". He seemed at a loss of words, _like he always was_ , Mabel almost laughed in amusement.

"Bill." She responded simply. It was him who did this. Not anyone else. "Bill." Mabel growled it out this time. Her nose scrunching up in disgust.

Dipper and Mabel looked up at the same time.

"Bill Cipher needs to go." They said in unison. They didn't know where or how by they sure knew _why_.

"I hear my name?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. In all his glory with his shiny cane as if it was brand new, his triangle form, and all the _yellow_. Oh, and of course don't forget the one _creepy_ eye that apparently sees all.

Bill smirked and snapped his fingers. "Deer teeth?" He offered sadistically as he presented the blood covered bones.

The twins only glared in hate.

"Oh…I see what this is about…I'm here because I killed the old geezer. Well he was overdue anyways." Bill unattentively.

Mabel clenched her fist as Dipper crossed his arms. "You uncaring bastard! You think it's a game?!" She yelled in complete and utter anger.

"Mmm, feisty, too bad you aren't a demon shooting star," Bill appeared behind her, " _I like feisty_ ". He whispered in her ear. Dipper shoved him. "Stay away from my sister!"

"Alright, alright pine tree, calm down." Bill smirked. "Mark my words Bill you will be sent back to _hell_!" Dipper snarled. Mable looked at Bill in disgust.

Bill pouted. "You're so _mean_ pine tree." Bill stated. "I'm bored. See ya." He yawned and was about to snap his fingers when…

"Wait!" Mabel shouted and Bill stopped.

"How about we make a deal?" Mabel questioned. "I'm listening." Bill responded.

"Mabel…" Dipper looked at Mabel in disbelief.

"You give Dipper and I your biggest weakness _and_ bring our grunkles back, _right now_. And Dipper will give you the three journals."

Dipper gasped… but surprisingly, also fortunately in Mabel's opinion, didn't object.

and then…

silence.

"Deal."

Blue flames covered the demons hand as Mabel shook it. "Bye,

bye shooting star, pine tree." And Bill vanished.

Mabel's lips trembled as she saw Dipper storm out the room and slam the door.

"Kiddo…what did you do." A grumpy old voice, slightly hoarse, spoke in almost what Mabel recognized as disappointment.

"What does it look like Stanley, she made a deal." Stanford rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and glared at Mabel with a look that said ' _I thought you were smarter than this_ '.

Mabel recalled her situation and decided she were going to need help if she would get out of her deal with Bill. She lifted her head proudly and put on her famous one-hundred-watt grin, though fake.

"I need your help."

Unfortunately…

silence.

* * *

 _It's not my best, but it's just to be something for me to post. Sorry it's so short, I was in a rush. R &R!_

Love,

 _ **R.A.**_


End file.
